Why MY love?
by Haruko-No-uzumaki uchiha
Summary: Naruto thought his life was pretty normal....until the great Sasuke Uchiha sets his sights on the little kitsune. whats he gonna do now? Major OOC!Yeah, I'm Bad At Summaries. :P
1. Chapter 1

Why is it MY love?

Disclaimer- sniffle I don't own Naruto...if I did I would be rich! .

Authors Notes: Hey everyone, this is my first ever fanfic, and omg im so excited! (Sorry, i had too many cookies) Well anyways, enjoy!

"speaking"

'thoughts'

**'Kyuubi speaking'**

--

One morning in a small apartment in Konoha, a small boy only wearing a pair of light blue pajamas was sleeping soundly in his bed and all was peaceful until-

"Naruto! get ur ass out of bed now! We have a mission today you Baka!!" there was a loud banging noise coming from his front door.

The small boy in bed, Naruto only grumbles in response "Mhn...c'mon Sakura-chaaaaaan im tiiiirrrred..."

Kakashi just sighed, 'same as always...' he thought as he just took out his bright orange book as he waited wincing at how Sakura started to screech even louder.

"Ugh, alright Sakura! i'm up! i'm up!" Naruto sighed as he got up from bed and hoped into his shower to get ready for the day.

Soon after, Sasuke, or as Naruto liked to call him "Teme" just hn'd in response when Sakura started to grumble about "damn Baka can't even wake up on time"

Soon after Naruto came out of his house ang greeted "Ohayo, Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei!" he looked to Sasuke and blushed a bit with his greeting "G-good morning Teme"

"Hn" Sasuke mumbled and smirked in response, 'Damn him, he looks so fucking cute this morning, but then again, when doesn't he?' Sasuke smirked at his own thoughts.

With that, they all poofed to the training ground.

"So wat are we going to do today Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, slightly tilting his head and jumping up and down excitedly.

Kakashi looked up from his book and said "Today we're just gonna spar, Sakura, you come with me. Sasuke, you and Naruto spar together."

Kakashi and Sakura then walked away to the area they would spar at.

"Hmph! I'm not gonna lose to you Teme!" naruto exclaimed and pointed a finger at Sasuke who just smirked. "Hn, whatever you say...Dobe"

Naruto just pulles his lips back into a slight scowl "Grrrr! Why you-!" Naruto came at Sasuke, with the full intent on punching him right in the face for that little comment.

'Hmmmm...he's so cute when he's mad! Those cute lips of his forming that little pout...I just want to kiss them off!' Sasuke thought, almost grinning at the idea.

But, what Naruto did not know, was that when he was almost there, there was a big rock in his path that he was to angry to notice.

"Oof!" Naruto exclaimed as he tripped over it, he closed his eyes ready to feel impact but he felt none. "Huh?" Naruto looked under himself to see that he-he was lying right on top of Sasuke!

"Sasuke! im so sorry! are you ok!?" Naruto blushed and tried to get up to check Sasuke for any injuries but Sasuke's arms held him in place.

"S-sasuke? what are you doing?" He kept blushing and struggled more, "Naruto, look at me..." Sasuke said softly.

"Wha?" Naruto looked up to only meet Sasuke's lips with his own.

--

Author: OK! I'm gonna stop it right there!(sorry it was so short!) tell me how you guys liked it okies? and tell me if I should continue or not.

Naruto: Why did you have to make sasuke pervy? /

Author: 'Cause i wanted to! grins madly


	2. Chapter 2

Why MY Love?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto TT

Author: okies! time for the second chappie! hehe i can't wait!

Sasuke:me too smirks

Naruto: sniffle my poor ass, dammit! why did you have to do that Sasuke! pouts

Sasuke: 'cause I wanted too...and plus I love you Naru-chan!

Author:awwww!...takes pictures ok! now on with ze fic! XD

"speaking"

'thoughts'

**'Kyuubi speaking'**

--

'W-what is he doing!?' Naruto screamed in his head in a panic, as he started to struggle. **'Hehehe...you know you want it kit'**'No I do not!' Naruto yelled at the fox, started to get really pissed.

**'Fine, do what you want kit...i'm just gonna enjoy the show!'**He could pratically _feel_the sadistic fox grinning. On the outside, Sasuke was having the time of his life ravishing his little kitsune.

'Dear god! he tastes wonderful! Ramen with a slight taste of chocolate hmmmm...a weird combo. But I like it' Sasuke thought happily as he continued with his _ahem "activity"_.

Naruto, on the other hand. was NOT having as much fun as the smirking Uchiha. 'D-damn it! he wont let go!' Suddenly, Naruto got and idea as he aimed his foot for Sasuke's...well. You know.

"Fuck!" Sasuke exclaimed as he kneeled over in pain. Naruto, who was standing in front of sasuke, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand while panting, "Why did you do that Teme!?" Naruto yelled, obviously pissed off beyond reason.

Sasuke slowly straightened himself up, looking at narutos face, noticing that tears started to come from his angels beautifull blue eyes, the same eyes that he fell in love with when they were younger and still in the Ninja academy. 'dammit! I didnt mean to make him cry!' sasuke thought sadly as he started to watch naruto cry even more.

Sasuke soon walked over, so he was right in front of him, and sighed "I-I did it because i love you...Naruto" he whispered gently.

This only made Naruto only cry even more"Dammit Sasuke! if this is some sick joke this isn't funny-!" soon after Sasuke ran over and hugged his koi gently and had a regretful look on his face.

"Naruto, why would you think this was a joke? I was being serious when i said it.." "R-really?" Naruto stammered, "of course" Sasuke said as he started to kiss his tears away and hugged him even more

"Sasuke?" Naruto said his voice muffled by Sasuke's shirt, "yes Naruto?" Sasuke said as he strokes Naruto's hair gently and lovingly. "I-I love you too" Naruto said, his face the color of a tomato.

"Hn." Sasuke said smiling, ah. it couldnt be better than this.

--

Author: awww! Sasuke your such a romantic, lol

Sasuke: smirks yes, yes i am. but when do i get to screw my naru-chan!? .

Author: soon! XD

Naru: Why me!? cries


	3. Chapter 3

Why MY Love? ch.3

Author: Omg, its already my third chap. XD okies well people keep telling me that my story chapters are too short (my friends included...you know who you are .) and this is just to let you all know that im going to be

working my ass off, the reason why my other chapters werent as good was because ive been to busey to make them as good :P (yes, i know its a weak excuse)

Sasuke:...they arent good at all! when do i get to screw my Naru-chan you lazy-ass!? .

. naruto, if you may please?

Naruto: -smacks sasuke with a bat- nappy time Teme!

Okies! now lets get on with the story! -ties sasuke up-

Disclaimer: I do NOT own naruto...wish i did! XD

--

Sitting in a comfortable silence, just basking in each others presance. After a while, Sasuke looked down at HIS Naru-chan with loving eyes and a georgeous smile on his lips.

Naruto, feeling heated eyes on him looked up to see his darling Koibito's smiling face, and smiled brightly. 'hehe, Sasuke is so beautiful, Icant believe that he loves me like i do him' Naruto smiled at his own thoughts

'**Awww...Isnt that sweet.'** Kyuubi chuckles and grinned in the back of naruto's mind. 'Shut up you Baka old fox!' naruto shouted at him within the confines of his mind. Somewhat disappointed that the centuries old

demon ruined the mood with his newfound boyfriend. '**Now that you have the uchiha brat, now its time to have your way with him'** the fox grinned, sending _images_ of naruto of sasuke making heated love.

onthe outside, naruto's cheeks starting to turn a light pink in embarasment of how far kyuubi was taking this.

"Naruto-Koi? Whats wrong?" Sasuke asked smirking, but his eyes showed concern, 'hn, my looks are probobly too much for my little kitsune to handle' Sasuke thought.

(A/N: yeah i know, typical "Uchiha ego complex" .)

Naruto snapped out of his reverie "h-huh? wha?" naruto asked, a little confused, onlt to meet the sight of the uchiha heir leaning down to kiss him, Wnting to taste those beautifull and delicious lips of his koi again

he leaned up the rest of the way on his tippy-toes to meet him in a deep passionate kiss 'damn, why do i have to be so freakin' short!?' he screamed inside of his mind in frustration.

--

Author: Mwahahaha! cliffie bitches! XD (again, too much sugar)

Sasu: Noooooooo! -bashes head on table- I was so close damn you! -glares-

Author- Nah-ah-ah! Sasuke-chan!, be nice or i'll make you wait even LONGER than i was planning to -evil grin-

Naruto: -sighs- phew! im saved-

Author: For now, heheheheheh...(cue thunder lol)

Please Review! -puppy eyes-


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~Why MY Love?~~~~

(Chapter, 4)

Author: Omg! My first lemon is commin' up soon! XD

Sasuke: FINALLY!!!!! -happy dance-

Naruto: Dear God.....

Sasu: -smirks- Naruu-chaaaaaaa~n! 3

O.o Save it for laterz sasuke.....

Sasuke: ah shaddap! -picks up Naruto and runs into room-

.......anyways Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own naruto!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke smirked evilly (A/N: or pervertedly in his case .') at his little Naru-chan. "Hn, Naruto-chan. Lets go back to my place..." His smirk widened as the small petite blonde in his strong arms looked up

with his ocean blue eyes widening, and the blush on his whiskered cheeks spreading to his ears. Naruto, trying to fins his voice at the time, looked at Sasuke nodding slightly. "O-ok Sasuke-kun." He said

smiling slightly, still blushing madly as ever. **"Finally! I finally get to see some action in this empty space u call a head!" ** The perverted old fox demon declaired from the back of Naruto's mind.

'Shut up you pervy-fox! yor starting to sound like Ero-Senin!' he retorted (A/N: I dont care what anyone says, I love the old perv! XD)

On the outside of Naruto's mind, just as Sasuke was starting to worry about Naruto spacing out again, Naruto slowly stood on his tippy-toes and kissed his raven-haired Koibito lightly while smiling.

"Lets go then, Sasu-koi." The small blonde said sweetly. "Alright, my beautiful Kitsune." Sasuke said just as lightly and wrapped his arms around his blonde's waist. Then "Poofed" to his home, the

Uchiha complex.

Sasuke, then started to lead Naruto to the front door of the huge mansion. 'This place is HUGE!' Naruto mused. Soon they stepped into the home, after taking their shoes off. "Now," Sasuke said suddenly.

"Lets continue this in my room, Naru-Koi." The raven haired male said gently, while stroking the Angelic blonde's bengs out from his face, so he could see his Dobe's ocean blue eyes.\

Starting to feel his heart pound in his cheast he replied, "Ok Sasuke-Teme" Sasuke then took a gentle hold, of his soon-to-be lovers hand and led him up the staircase that would soon lead them to the hallway

that the young Uchiha's room would reside.

It was only a few short moments later that they reached the outside of Sasuke's bedroom door, The raven looked down at his Koi to only see Naruto looking at the door nervously, while biting his bottom lip.

"Naruto, its ok if you want to wait, i dont want to pressure you into doing this." Sasuke said to Naruto softly but yet you could still hear the seriousness in his voice. Shocked out of his reverie, looked up to Sasuke

and smiled,"No, its ok Sas. I want you....Now" He said, slightly smirking to himself in his newfound confidance.

Before Sasuke could reply, Naruto pulled the others face down in front of his, to initiate a fiery, passionate kiss. "Mhnnn..." Naruto moaned quietly as their tounges started to battle with each other for dominance.

With Sauke eventually winning, (A/N: no suprise there....")

What felt like an eternity later, the broke their deep kiss panting due to both of them needing air, only a string of saliva still connecting their lips.

"Now..." Sasuke smirked, looking down at his flushed and still panting Kitsune "Lets move this to the bed" and Naruto could only nod in response.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffie! Mwahahahaha! XD

Sasuke: You Bitch! -sobbing-

Naruto: Phew! thank goodness...

Sasuke: I'll KILL you! -takes out a chainsaw-

-hiss- You will never take me alive! -runs away-

Naruto: Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~Why _MY _Love?~~~~~~

(chapter five)

Authors Note: Ok, ok, since sooooo many people asked/begged. The time has finally come.....The Lemon is here!

Sasuke: OMG!!! TwT finally! -bows-

Mwahahaha! Bow down to me! for i am god! -sparkles-

Naruto: Oh geeze....-_-' Your all perverts.

Sasuke: No,No Naruto-chan, I'm not a pervert....I'm an Uchiha -smirks-

-_-'....ok then. anyways! I hope you all Enjoy! :3

Disclaimer: -sigh- i do **NOT** own Naruto.... TwT

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before they knew it, it was another battle of dominance, as Sasuke (A/N:with all of his pervy glory) started to rub his hands all over his Petite blonde Uke's body.

Naruto, on his end. Feeling his Teme's wandering hands, melwd softly as he wrapped his arms around the brunetts neck moaning, as Sasuke started to trail his hot mouth down his throat

making small and large dark markings to show all if they even _dared_ try anything with his Kitsune to back the _hell_ off! Not that Naruto minded of course.

Sasuke was beginning to get imaptient with how slow this was going andpicked Naruto up Bridal-Style then walked into the bedroom and plopped the blonde non-too gently on the matress after stripping him.

Smirking at the sightof all the marks that he had left on his panting lover's throat, Naruto looked up to Sasuke panting with hazy blue eyes. Mewling in discomfort when he started to feel his pants becoming way too

tight for his liking.

"Naruto..." Sasuke pratically purred at the sight in front of him. His blonde completely naked eyes hazy with lust and cheeks flushed. The brenette started to trail his dark lustfilled eyes down to the blondes irritated

red organ in the middle of creamy tan thighs, slowly weeping pre-cum.

Naruto, looking at his semes hungry gaze started to feel sub-concious and closed his body together tightly.

"Naruto," Sasuke began gently as he kissed his Angel's forhead. "theres nothing to be embarassed about, Your beautifull..." He then smiled warmly. wich was weird to see on the usually stoic Uchiha heir.

Naruto gulped nervously and slowly opened his legs wide, much to Sasukes viewing pleasure. "S-sasuke, please just dont stare, I need you." Naruto stated in almost a whisper, feeling his cheeks heat up more.

"Alright Naruto, I'm going to need you to suck on these though" Sasuke said while putting his fingers into Naruto's hot,wet mouth. Couldent help but moan softly as Naruto started to lick and suck at his fingers

vigerously. "Alright." Sasuke said after a few moments, he then backed away from his position to then strip himself. "This may hurt a bit, but please bear with me ok Naruto-chan?"

He stuck a finger into Naruto's tight pink hole. "Ow! S-sasuke, it h-hurts...." naruto moaned out in pain as tears started to collect at the corners of the blondes eyes. "Shhhh, its ok. I promise it'll feel better

soon." He then put in a second finger, making some scissoring motions. trying to find that one spot that would have his lover in deep pleasure. "Oh yes! there sasuke~!" Naruto screamed, onlt knowing himself to great

pleasure.

Sasuke smirked lightly as he then pulled out his fingers slowly elighting a whmper from his partner. "mmmmhn! Sssukeeeee! put them back!". Naruto whined. "hold on a second Kitsune" sasuke said as he started to

rub lube against his hard erect male organ.

When Sasuke was completely lubed he whispered gently against the blondes lips "I Love you Naruto..." the raven said with a gron an he plunged into Naruto's tight and wanting body.

"O-owww! it hurts so much!!!" Naruto screamed. 'th-this is too much! h-hes just too big!'naruto thought.

"shhhh, i pormise it'll feel better soon Koi." sasuke said with a groan as he kissed naruto all over his face. After a few moments naruto wiggled his hips "G-go ahead sasuke..." Sasuke nodded and started

to thrust into the warm tight heat slowly, gradually picking up speed with his thrusts "ooooh Naruto! s-so tight! ah!" Sasuke moaned trying to aim his thrusts at that certain area inside of his blonde lover.

"Sasuke! r-right there! harder!" naruto screamed in complete pleasure of his semes thrusts. what felt like an eaternity both of the makes knew it was comming to an end (A/N: pun intended X3)

as they felt their climaxes arrproaching. "Oh yes! Sasuke! I l-love you~!" naruto moaned at the top of his lungs as he came on both of their chests. "Narutooooooo!" Sasuke screamed , signaling his climax

as he came into his moaning and panting blonde Kitsune.

Sasuke rolled over and pulled Naruto into his chest, both panting and sated, sharing feather light kisses from one another. "Naruto...I love you, so,so much..." The raven whisperes as he stroked the mop of

sunshine hair. "I love you too teme-chan..." Naruto said sleepily as he giggled. and then closed his eyes and fell into the deepest sleep ever.

"As long as its YOUR love..." Sasuke said as he joined his lover in a deep slumber.

And all was right with the world.....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: and that my friends is the end! :3

Sasu: well.....i had fun -nosebleed-

Naru: O///o

Hey if you guys want me to do a sequal (wich WILL have MPreg in it) just tell me in the review okies? X3

Me,Sasuke,& Naruto: Thnx u guys~!


End file.
